The conductive pattern of the capacitive touch screen includes two groups of parallel conductive metal meshed traces consisting of conductive wires. Conventionally, one group of parallel metal meshed traces are arranged along a X axis in a two-dimensional coordinates, while the other group of parallel metal meshed traces are arranged along a Y-axis in the two-dimensional coordinates. Two groups of the metal meshed traces are located on two different substrates bonded together in alignment. When the conductive structure is applied to the touch screen, the touch screen has a disadvantage of large thickness.